degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Maya Matlin/@comment-3575890-20131012091828
Maya waved at Zig at the dance and looked thoroughly remorseful that he had seen her flirtatious interactions with Miles. What more do people want from this girl? She is not obligated to date Zig just because he wants to date her. Feelings need to be reciprocated, and if they are not, it is what it is. Zig. Is. Not. Entitled. To. Maya. Maya. Is. Not. Romantically. Obligated. To. Zig. She doesn't owe him her love simply because he fished her cello out of the dumpster when she threw it in a fit of grief-induced rage and acted as a decent human being by not taking advantage of her when she was in the single most fucked up state of mind. Is a girl NOT entitled to change her mind about a guy who she was never sure about and was never dating to begin with, and whom bears ties to the single most traumatic experience of her life? 'Cause no matter that Zig didn't kill Cam and isn't to blame for the fact that Cam was inconsolably depressed and unstable, he WAS involved and Maya probably will never be able to not affiliate Zig with that specific ordeal in her life now. Not only was he the last person Campbell talked to, and whom triggered Campbell, but he was also his nemesis and Campbell would not have died the day he did had their rivalry not happened. Now I get that Zig is jealous and hurt that Maya didn't wait for him like he did for her even though she never asked him to wait for her in the first place, but what right does Zig have to judge Miles, a complete stranger to him? Just because he is the object of Maya's affections doesn't give Zig the right to disparage him. And Maya looked happier than she has in ages with Miles at the dance. Regardless of Zig's ill feelings towards Miles and Matlingsworth, if he truly cares about Maya, shouldn't he at least be relieved to see her happy rather than in the fucked up state he saw her in last. The way he glared daggers at them both reminded me exactly of how he used to bore holes into the back of Cam's head watching Camaya and I had really hoped that Zig had since grown from acting like a pissy bitch upon seeing Maya with another boy considering the turn-out from the last time, but I guess not. Did I just IMAGINE all of that development Zig underwent in Karma Police? As for Maya, I understand that it was a very strained gesture of acknowledgement waving at him all awkwardly instead of going over to talk to him, but what do you expect? Things ARE strained between them. She fully acknowledges that the last time she and him saw each other she was a hot mess throwing herself at him and grieving in the most unhealthiest ways imaginable in front of him. Did it ever occur to anyone that she has maybe been dreading seeing Zig again since returning to school because of everything that transpired between them with the death of her first love being in the middle of it all? She doesn't want to hurt Zig nor is she intentionally doing so! She is trying to move on with her life and she deserves to. Miles is someone who she has a clean slate with; that she can start completely fresh with and she really likes him. Does she not owe it to herself to act on those feelings? I am honestly getting so sick of the incessant slut-shaming of this young girl. She did not agree to date Zig; in fact she has never dated Zig. She did not ask him to wait for her. She did not ever clarify to him that she liked him back and wanted to be with him in the way he did with her. She was not of sound mind when she gave him the opposite impression and he KNEW THIS. She is not cheating on Zig because she is not in fact dating Zig. What she IS doing is attending a school dance with a boy she likes whom she is very much free to dance with, flirt with, kiss, and do whatever the fuck else she wants to do, as long as he wants to, with. She can't give Zig what he wants because HE is not what SHE wants, and more to the point -- she doesn't HAVE TO.